League of OTP ONESHOTS
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: Ever wanted to see your OTP into a oneshot? Look no further. No smut or lemons, that's just pure grossness. I will only be writing my OTP's until this gets popular, and if you want I will continue some of them! -CURRENT ONESHOT- Jinx x Ziggs (T for suggestive stuff, language blahblahblaahhh) (Cover image by Me!)


**I LOVE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS! And the shippings I love the most, I'm so sorry I haven't been on, a lot of drama is happening in my life and I just wanted to come back here, and I missed you guys a lot :(**

**But here's my first OTP, Ziggs and Jinx! I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, I'm very sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. I may take requests, just depends on how popular this fanfic gets!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THINGS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO RIOT GAMES, I ONLY OWN THE STORY**

* * *

_"Welcome to Summoner's Rift"_ The announcer's voice rang throughout the battleground, the voice that all the champions were used to.

Jinx stood at the shop, buying the items she needed. Her long blue braids looked almost perfect, only a few stray hairs hanging from them. Her team consisted of Elise as jungler, Lux middle lane and Darius top lane.

_"Greetings Loose Cannon, it's me, Irisie." __**(Das me!)**_ A summoner's voice telepathically spoke in Jinx's mind. She knew the summoner Irisie, she had gotten a recent pentakill with her teamwork and she had a liking for the adult summoner. Jinx was assigned bottom lane with Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert. She didn't know the cat-like yordle, but she had played a few rounds against him.

_"My friend and I are going to try to get his first Pentakill with Ziggs. So if he begins to get more than a doublekill, please assist him to getting kills." _ Irisie spoke to Jinx, in which she complied. She bought Doran's blade and a warding trinket, and of course a few healthpots to keep her alive. She spotted the yordle making his way to bottom lane already, a few bursts of laughter coming from his lips. Jinx smirked and followed the Hexplosives Expert to bottom lane. After finally arriving, the minions were just about to spawn. Jinx hid in the grassy bush on the side of the lane, where Ziggs was.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself!" Ziggs spoke with his enthusiastic voice, causing Jink to turn her head, her braids slapping the sides of her body as she did so. Her magenta eyes gazing at the furry yordle, She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked up close.

"The name's Ziggs! I've fought against you a few times, haven't I?" He chuckled before lifting his helmet to reveal his green eyes, in which he leaned closer to Jinx, squinting his eyes as if he was inspecting her. Jinx had never seen him without his helmet, intrigued by his bright green opticals. Jinx snorted with laughter before replying.

"Yeah we have! You had fathands on your team, and I absolutely wrecked her! Oh yeah, My names Jinx!" She chirped, her pearly white teeth showing as she smirked.

_"Minions have spawned!"_ The announcer called out, causing the duo to stop speaking and get prepared to farm.

"Good luck." Ziggs stated to Jinx in a singsong voice before they jumped out of the bush, the first wave of Purple minions coming in. But as she saw the enemy champions, a rush of excitement bursted through her. Caitlyn, The sheriff of Piltover and Lulu, the Fae sorceress.

* * *

_"First blood."_ The announcer quipped with enthusiasm as Ziggs hit the finishing blow onto Caitlyn, giving Jinx an assist. They stopped for a moment to high-five, Jinx giggling and snorting with laughter. Lulu had retreated in fear that she would give Ziggs a double kill, and the fact she was low on health. Jinx didn't mind one bit that she didn't get the kill, her summoner had a plan and she needed to stick with it.

Ziggs ran to a nearby bush to recall, and Jinx followed after, having enough gold to buy a Bloodthirster. She skipped to the storekeeper, buying her needed items and going back to her lane as fast as she could. Ziggs followed behind, having a blasting wand equipped in his inventory. Ziggs caught up to Jinx, his tiny legs having more troubles running as fast as she could.

"I just wanted to say thanks!" Ziggs spoke between pants. Jinx turned her slim face to Ziggs and her dark lips curled into a smirk.

"No problemo!" Jinx replied with enthusiasm before returning to her lane.

* * *

"Welcome to Snoresville, Hatlady! Population, you." Jinx taunted Caitlyn as she was snapped in place by her flame chompers, allowing Jinx to use her Zap! ability on Caitlyn, knocking the Sheriff of Piltover down quite a bit. Caitlyn let out a scream of agony as her body was hit with Powpow's bullets, soon attempting to fight off Jinx with her rifle, but failing. Jinx quickly switched her weapons to Fishbones, her trusty rocket launcher as Caitlyn began to retreat. She shot four rockets at the Enemy ADC, causing her to be down to almost no heath. Ziggs jumped out of the bushes, using his Satchel charge to come out with exceptional speed. Whilst in mid air, Ziggs threw his bouncing bomb, hitting Caitlyn right in the face.

_"An enemy has been slain" _The announcer spoke to the blue team, not a lot of emotion showing through her voice. But to the purple team, they would be cringing.

_"My oh my, looks like we have some domination happening bottom lane" _Elise giggled to Jinx through the telepathic link the team has. Jinx laughed to herself before replying.

_"Eyup! Ziggs is doing very well~!"_Jinx enthusiastically replied to Elise, earning a laugh from Lux, who was breezing through middle lane.

_"Hmm, maybe your teamwork is a bit too good.. Are you sure you two are 'more' than friends?" _Lux spoke in a teasing tone, causing Jinx and Zigg's cheeks to turn bright red.

_"W-we are not! We're just friends, nothing more than that..." _Ziggs retorted, becoming quite annoyed with Lux. He still attempted to stay focused on the game, trying to get some farm from minions

_"Jinx and Ziggs sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come lo-"_ Lux was cut off from mocking Ziggs and Jinx.

_"Well, what about you and gayboy? I'm pretty sure you two are 'more than friends!"_Jinx flusteredly tried to make Lux embarrassed, and to stop annoying her and Ziggs so they could resume their game.

_"Oh my NOXUS! Would all three of you shut up and make out or something? I'm trying to play my goddamn match and you three are mocking each other about LOVE! Stupid virgins, learn to live life properly and FOCUS ON THE GAME!" _Darius yelled like a disciplinary father, causing the trio to shut up. Well, that was that. They did need to focus more, Jinx and Ziggs lost their focus in lane and were about to get ganked by the enemy Kha'zix. Jinx noticed the danger of the void beast and quickly threw her flame chompers to the ground, granting Ziggs and her some time.

"Ziggs! We're getting ganked, Get out of lane!" Jinx yelled in fear, sprinting as fast as she could out of the danger, and Ziggs who was much slower was having some troubles getting out of lane. Jinx immediately noticed the danger of Ziggs granting them free gold from his death. In which she ran back to the cat-like yordle, jumping in front of him, Caitlyn, Lulu and Kha'zix who were hot on his tail. Jinx began shooting her rockets from Fishbones at them.

"Jinx, let's get going!" Ziggs worriedly spoke loudly back at her, who was almost under the turret.

"I won't make it, just go!" Jinx retorted back at him, in which Ziggs hesitated, but complied and used his Satchel charge to boost him to safety. Kha'zix leaped onto Jinx, impaling her pale, thin shoulders with his claws, pinning her to the ground. Jinx let out screams of pain and terror as blood flooded out of the wounds. Ziggs could only watch as Jinx was mercilessy killed as he recalled, his heart aching for his new-found friend.

"_**Consume..Adapt...**_" Jinx heard Kha'zix growl lowly as she stared into his emotionless eyes, tears filling her eyelids. A small sob escaped her dark lips, Caitlyn lining up her rifle to Jinx's head, in which she cringed, knowing what was about to occur. The last thing she saw was the rifle fire, then bright lights.

_"An Ally has been slain!"_

* * *

Ziggs couldn't help but let one tear escape his emerald green eye, getting caught in his goggle. He lifted the protective lenses to wipe the droplet away. He didn't understand why he felt so terrible, she would respawn. What was happening to him? His heart was throbbing, almost as if he had been shot himself.

_"You know, Jinx doesn't sacrifice herself for ANYONE..." _Elise spoke in a soft tone to Ziggs, witnessing what had happened.

_"I don't know what you're getting at..." _Ziggs replied, his voice sightly crackling.

_"I do believe she likes you." _Elise lightly chuckled, causing Ziggs's face to turn red again.

_"Whatever.. Just help us on bottom lane please when she respawns." _He growled back, his ears curling back. He snatched a Rabadon's deathcap from the shop before returning to lane. A familiar noise of the respawn rang in his ears. Jinx had respawned. He turned his helmet covered head to Jinx, who looked quite pale and terrified. Once again, the feeling hit himself in the heart. He grumbled lightly before scampering back to the lane.

Jinx followed behind the yordle, her head not turning to him, only looking forward. She couldn't believe she had sacrificed herself for him, as if... She liked him. The thought struck Jinx like a freight-train, her magenta eyes widening a bit.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there." Ziggs had broken her out of the thought. Her gaze turned back to him, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"You're welcome..." She smiled lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

The game was almost over, the balance was highly in favor for the Blue team, Ziggs was 9/0/3. Jinx had to sacrifice herself a few times once more, in attempts to save Ziggs from death. And she was doing her job very well, he had not died yet. The Purple team was getting zoned inside of their base, forced to fight off the super minions.

Jinx still hadn't forgotten her role, which was giving Ziggs that penta. Her summoner had commended her many times for saving Ziggs, in which she pushed away the compliments. Ziggs had been allowing Jinx to take kills and had fed her too. They were both very powerful, and ready to take on the penta. Ziggs and Jinx were pushing down middle lane, the whole enemy team grouping in an attempt to take down turrets. Lulu, Caitln, Kha'zix, Zed and Syndra had all noticed Ziggs and Jinx, their abilities prepared to take them down.

Or so they thought.

Lux jumped out of the bush on the river, stunning two of them with her Light binding, and slowing the rest with her Lucent Singularity. She then activated her ult, Final spark. That caused the enemies to become very weak, their bodies bleeding, burnt and bruised. This allowed Jinx to shoot her Super Mega Death Rocket at the ball of enemies, their health literally reduced to almost nothing.

Finally, the moment Ziggs and his summoner was waiting for. He unleashed his Mega Inferno bomb on the retreating team, their dead and burnt bodies falling to the ground as that rewarding sound rang in the team's ears.

**_"PENTA KILL!"_**

**_"ACE!"_**

Jinx, Ziggs and Lux all yelled chants as their goal was accomplished. With the excitement bursting in the air, Zigg's grasped Jinx's legs into a somewhat of a hug, and that was as far as he could reach. Jinx lifted him up and hugged him properly, giggling escaping her lips as her cheeks lightly began to burn.

**_"The Purple team has agreed to surrender with 5 votes and 0 against!"_**

The purple Nexus exploded as they were teleported out of the forest-like arena.

* * *

They reappeared in the teleportation pads that were made out of Blue and Purple crystals that floated on top of a podium. On the blue side, a hovering silver metal screen over top of them displayed the word 'VICTORY!', but on the Purple side, it displayed in red letters 'DEFEAT!'.

The crowd in front of the podium began screaming and cheering as they stepped off of the pads as they hovered lower to the ground. The summoners took their places beside the champions and bowed in respect as they were cheered on. Ziggs's eyes were locked on Jinx, even though you couldn't see behind the goggles. After the cheering died off, Jinx stepped towards Ziggs and held out her hand.

"Good game Bomber bro!" She spoke in a sing-song voice, her lips curving into a bright smile. Ziggs turned to Jinx, and got onto his tippy-toes to shake her hand. _'Blasted short height.'_ Ziggs thought to himself.

Out of no-where, Jinx lifted Ziggs up, his face showing his state of Confusion.

"Jinx! What are you-" Ziggs was caught off as Jinx licked from his jawline to the bottom of his right ear with one quick swipe of her tongue. The Jinx and Ziggs shippers in the crowd beginning to scream and squeal **(****Probably mostly me screaming) **with delight. Ziggs became very flustered, the tips of his ears and face becoming bright red. He growled at Jinx and licked her back before wiggling out of her grasp and running off in embaressment.

Jinx, who had Ziggs's slobber on her cheek was a bit shocked that he licked her back, but giggled in delight and turned back to the crowd before waved before skipping away, happiness almost bursting out of her skin.

* * *

**FINISHED! That took me forever GWAAAH! Well, thank god it's summer break. That means I can write fanfictions every day now! :D**

**Please tell me if you want to continue this oneshot!**

**Please also review and tell me your OTPs, And I will probably do a oneshot for you! **

**See you later my Little Cookies!**

**~ Irisie**


End file.
